I'm a Kiss Friend
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Aku hanyalah teman ciumanmu, dan aku...tidak bisa melarangmu untuk menyukai seseorang...selain aku. Tapi, aku memiliki sedikit harapan bahwa...kelak kau akan mengetahui perasaanku. I Love you my Kiss Friend./A KyuMin Fanfiction/A late presented for KyuMin's Day/Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai/Rated M for Kiss scenes/Read it? please, leave your RnR? Thank you.


_**I'm a Kiss Friend**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

**KyuMin **_**and others**_

_**Are belongs to God and Themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Friendship, A lit bit of Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : M for Kiss**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

_**I'm just your kiss friend. **_

_**So, I can't forbid you to fall in love…to another than me who love you.**_

_**But, I've a little wish that…sometime, you'll know 'bout this heart.**_

_**I love you, My Kiss Friend.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Too many of kiss scenes.**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Happy 6**__**th**__** Anniv to KyuMin.**_

_**Longlast till the end of your life.**_

_**DLDR, right? I've warn you before.**_

_**Read it? Comment please. Thank you.**_

_**Happy reading :D**_

_**And sorry for late presented, hope you like it.**_

**.**

**.**

_**A **_**KyuMin**_** Fanfiction**_

_**I'm a Kiss Friend**_

_Presented by_** Fujimoto Yumi**

**.**

**.**

_All of Sungmin's POV_

.

.

Angin musim gugur berhembus begitu kencang. Menerbangkan daun-daun yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Hawanya begitu sejuk namun terasa dingin. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Paris menuju sekolah baruku. Ah, bertanya siapa aku?

Baiklah. Aku Lee Sungmin. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah karena ayahku di mutasi ke Paris dari pekerjaannya. Tentu saja aku harus ikut, bukan? Dan sekarang aku ada di sini. Di kota _mode_ yang bagiku sangat indah.

Ah, _kajja_. Aku harus cepat sampai di sekolah baruku.

.

.

Bising. Itulah kesan pertamaku di sekolah ini. _Appa_ memang memasukkanku ke sekolah yang di dalamnya banyak orang Asia. Sama sepertiku. Tapi…aku tidak menyangka akan sebising ini.

Dan…tidak adakah orang yang bisa aku tanya di mana ruangan kepala sekolah?

'Brak'

'Bruk'

"Ah!" ringisku. Aish. Baru hari pertama saja aku sudah menabrak orang. Sial. Bokongku sakit sekali.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang aku tabrak. Dan…aku justru melihat sebuah tangan yang terulur. Menolongku kah?

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku tidak melihat jalan," tanyanya. Eum, dia tahu aku orang Asia?

"Hei?" sapanya lagi.

"Ah! _Ne, nan gwenchanayo_," balasku dan menyambut uluran tangannya. "_Gomawo_," kataku lagi setengah membungkuk setelah berdiri.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan memandangku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Kemudian bertanya. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Ruang kepala sekolah ada di lantai dua,"

"He?"

'Cup'

"Dan jangan memasang wajah polos seperti itu. _Bye_,"

"Eh?"

Aku diam di tempat. Orang itu meninggalkanku sendiri. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? M-menciumku? _Aigooo_, ciuman pertamaku yang seharusnya dengan orang yang aku cintai kenapa harus dengan orang yang belum aku kenal? Aish. Tapi…dia tampan juga ya? Baik pula. Eh?

Aish, pikiran bodoh apa itu Lee Sungmin. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah sebelum bel masuk 'kan?

'Kriiing'

Aish, sudah masuk. Baiklah. Aku pun segera menuju ke lantai dua. Ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

Kepala sekolah membawaku mengelilingi sekolah sebelum membawaku ke kelas yang akan ku tempati. Ah, sekolah ini benar-benar keren. Di setiap sudut di suguhi _view_ yang sangat bagus. Kota Paris, memang indah.

"_Kajja_ kita masuk, Lee Sungmin,"

"Ah _ne_, kepala sekolah." Balasku lalu mengikutinya. Seketika, suasana kelas yang sebelumnya agak bising pun menjadi hening. Aku terdiam, menunduk sambil meremas ujung kemejaku. Sampai akhirnya kepala sekolah berbicara, menyuruhku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Lee-_ssi_, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Aku mengangguk. Menatap sekeliling sebentar dan retina ku menangkap sosok itu. Sosok yang menolongku. Ia mengangguk sebelum tersenyum. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dan setelahnya aku mulai memperkenalkan dirimu.

"_Hai guys, my name is Lee Sungmin. But, you of all can call me _Sungmin_ or _Minnie_. Nice to meet you all, hope we can be good friends. I need some help, please_," ujarku setelah itu membungkukkan badanku.

Kemudian _sonsaeng_ di kelasku berucap. "Kau duduklah dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun angkat tanganmu."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya untuk memberiku petunjuk dengan siapakah aku duduk. Dan…oh, apa ini? Lag-lagi _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang menolongku.

_Sonsaeng_ menyuruhku agar segera duduk, kepala sekolah pun meninggalkan kelas. Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong itu. Aish, kenapa aku deg-degan sih? Lee Sungmin, kau harus bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dengan dia yang terus menatapku. Menganggukkan kepala lalu tersenyum. Ah Tuhan, kenapa senyumnya manis sekali? Aish, Lee Sungmin _pabboya_. Kau harus bisa menetralkan detak jantungmu, okay Sungmin-_ah_?

.

.

Aku menatap papan tulis putih yang kini ternoda. Sambil sesekali menggumamkan apa yang tertulis di sana kemudian menyalinnya ke buku catatanku. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Seperti ada mata yang tengah memperhatikanku. Aku ingin menoleh ke arahnya, tapi…aku malu. Nanti aku di sangka geer lagi.

Namun ketika aku benar-benar merasa risih, akhirnya aku pun menoleh. Benar 'kan. Dia…tengah menatapku. Ku beranikan diri bertanya. "_Mian_, a-ada yang salah dengan wajahku ya?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

Ia mengerjap menatapku, kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan…oh! Tuhan! Kenapa dia menciumku lagi?

Aku juga mengerjap seketika. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. Kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya. "_Mian_. Aku menciummu lagi," sesalnya. Aku menunduk. Tapi kemudian mendongak ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu. "_Mianhe ne_? Salahmu juga sih."

"Eh?" seketika aku terbingung. S-salahku?

"Okay, maaf. Entah kenapa aku refleks saat melihat wajah polos atau _pouting_-an mu itu…" memangnya aku pernah _pout_—

"Mmph!" oh Tuhan! Apa tadi aku itu pouting ya? Bibirnya bergerak begitu saja di bibirku tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Seketika, ia melepasnya. Menatapku dengan lagi-lagi salah tingkah. "Aish! Ku peringatkan untuk tidak memasang wajah polos atau pouting di depanku, okay?"

"Eum, _ne_! A-ano, k-kau begitu kepada semua…"

"Baru padamu,"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah. Dan jangan canggung, panggil saja Kyuhyun,"

"Ah, _arraseo_," aku diam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis. Kyuhyun, haruskah aku terus memanggilnya seperti itu dengan keadaan dada yang berdebar keras ini?

.

.

"Eum, Kyu, apakah kau tahu café es krim yang sangat enak di kota ini?" tanyaku padanya yang terlihat sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatapku. "Aku tahu. Setelah ini kita ke sana, _otte_?"

"Eum, _ne_!" balasku kemudian hanya memperhatikannya membereskan barang-barangnya.

Detik selanjutnya kami jalan berdampingan. Meninggalkan sebuah ruangan yang baru saja menjadi kelas baruku. Sekaligus tempat…di mana aku bisa terus melihatnya. Cinta pertamaku.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengajakku mengelilingi kota Paris sebelum akhirnya pergi ke café es krim itu. Indah. Benar. Bahkan Kyuhyun menunjukkanku banyak tempat yang sangat menarik. Di tambah lagi musim gugur yang sejuk. Ah Tuhan, aku tidak menyesal ikut _appa_ pindah ke sini.

"Di sana café nya. _Kajja_," ajak Kyuhyun menarik tanganku. Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Ah, jantungku.

Sesampainya di café itu, Kyuhyun mengajakku duduk di tempat yang menurutnya memiliki _view_ yang menarik. Selera orang ini bagus ya?

"Kau suka?"

"Eh?" aku tersentak saat mendengarnya bertanya. Seharusnya aku tidak melamun 'kan? Sial! Orang ini…membuatku lupa sekitar :(

Ku lihat ia masih menatapku, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya –mungkin masih penasaran. Aku mengangguk gugup. Menjawab pelan. "_Ne_ Kyu, aku suka kok. Hehe."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lihat! Dia terlihat tampan sekali. Eh? Aish! Lee Sungmin.

Kemudian Kyuhyun memanggil seorang _waiter_, ia mengatakan pesanannya lalu melirikku. "Kau, mau pesan apa?"

Aku tersentak. "Eh? Aku ingin pesan es krim chocolate vanilla yang ukuran jumbo, _ne_?"

"Baiklah," Ia menjawab pelan sebelum mengatakan pesananku kepada pelayan itu dalam bahasa Perancis. Hey, aku juga ingin bisa. Apakah…Kyuhyun bisa mengajariku?

"Banyak tempat yang indah di Paris. Jika kau mau, aku bisa membawamu," ujar Kyuhyun padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Kemudian mulai mengeluarkan buku tugasku. Yah, apa salahnya makan es krim sambil mengerjakan tugas, 'kan?

Namun sebelum aku berhasil menggoreskan ujung pena kesayanganku, tangan Kyuhyun mencegahku. Aku menatapnya memiringkan kepala. "_Waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Ini waktunya santai. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru menyelesaikan tugas dari _sonsaeng_. Mereka pasti mengerti kok."

Aku sedikit tidak mengerti, seakan tahu ketidakmengertianku, Kyuhyun melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. "Yah, semua siswa/siswi baru Asian Paris High School pasti akan merasa aneh. Tapi, guru-guru di sekolah itu pasti mengerti kenapa kita tidak menyelesaikan tugas kita tepat waktu. Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin, mereka memberikan kita tugas hanya sebagai formalitas saja. Kita mau mengerjakannya atau tidak, mereka tidak peduli. Paris ini kota _mode_, jadi, yang menjadi acuan nilai kita hanya ujian praktek dan beberapa ujian tertulis saja. Soal tugas harian, lupakan saja. Guru-guru itu tidak akan menagihmu, kok."

"Eh? Sungguh?" aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Kok? Pasti ada yang tidak beres. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku.

"Sudah ku bilang, 'kan. Paris ini kota _mode_. Jadi yah, semua siswa/siswi pasti lebih memilih _hang out _dengan teman-temannya daripada menyelesaikan tugas membosankan di depan meja belajar. Sekolah juga sudah membuat peraturan. Kita boleh mengabaikan tugas harian, tapi saat ujian tiba, nilai kita harus sempurna. Begitu."

"Oooh jadi begitu. Hihi lucu sekali sekolah baruku, ya? Hihihi." Tawa Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin heran, tidak ada suara Kyuhyun. Dan ah! Ternyata _namja_ itu tengah memperhatikannya. "A-ada apa?"

"Hah, bodoh,"

"_Mwo_? Kau mengataiku bodoh?" balas Sungmin cemberut. "Aku 'kan tidak bo—"

"Mmph!"

Ah Tuhan. Aku lupa kalau aku tidak boleh _pouting_ di depannya. Huh.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Aku hanya menunduk tanpa mau menatapnya. Ah bodoh sekaliiii. Sudah berapa kali di cium pun, aku tetap berdebar.

"Maaf. Aku…kelepasan lagi," aku mengangkat kepalaku saat ia berucap seperti itu. "Yah~ habis salahmu juga sih."

"Iya iya, ini salahku," balasku cemberut lagi namun menyembunyikannya.

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami sampai akhirnya seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami. Kyuhyun kembali berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis. Kemudian menyuruhku memakan es krimku. "Makanlah."

"_Ne_!" balasku cepat dan langsung memakan es krimku.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, aku dan Kyuhyun berteman dekat. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Kemana pun. Kami juga sering belajar kelompok bersama. Dan kadang, di tengah kegiatan kami, ciuman itu terjadi lagi. Hey, salahkah dengan wajahku yang imut ini sehingga Kyuhyun selalu menciumku? Ku rasa tidak.

Dan aku suka fakta ini.

Tetapi, karena terlalu sering tertangkap teman-teman Kyuhyun yang sering menciumku dan mereka tahu aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun selain berteman –bersahabat tepatnya. Mereka memberikan julukan pada kami. _Kiss Friend_. Itulah julukan mereka. Hah, aku sempat ngambek sih sama Kyuhyun. Tapi orang itu malah cuek dan kembali menciumku di depan teman-teman.

Mereka bilang, Kyuhyun berubah semenjak aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat katanya. Kyuhyun yang dulu seorang siswa _introvert_. Sekarang benar-benar terbuka.

Hei, apakah itu benar?

"Hei, _my kiss friend_, haha," deg! Ah Kyuhyun!

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" omelku. Dia hanya tertawa dan wajahnya mendekatiku. Cup! Satu ciuman lagi ia berikan padaku. "Berhenti menciumku, tuan Cho!"

"Hey ayolah. Itu ciuman antara teman 'kan? Abaikan saja mereka. Lagipula, julukan itu cocok kok, hehe,"

"_Babo_!"

"Aku tidak _babo_ Lee Sungmin!"

"_Stupid, baka, babo_ Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ya! Aku-tidak-_babo_-_baka_-_stupid_-Lee!"

"Kau _baboo_mmpphh!" _hell_. Akhirnya selalu begini. Kalau seperti ini, kenapa kami tidak pacaran saja, sih? Aku benar 'kan?

H-hey, Kyuhyun mesum? Kenapa lidahmu—

"Eungghh!" lenguhku saat lidahnya menjelajah langit-langit mulutku. Aish, dasar Kyuhyun jelek. Aku berusaha untuk mendorongnya. Ayolah, ini sekolah. Tidak malu apa?

"Mmpph—PUAAHH! _Babo_! Aku tidak bernapas tahu!" semprotku kesal. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresiku. Kemudian berucap santai. "Siapa suruh mengataiku bodoh? Dasar kelinci jelek."

"Aku tidak jelek, Cho! Buktinya banyak yang suka denganku,"

"…"

Hei? Kenapa tidak ada balasan? Aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan sekarang orang itu malah terfokus pada bukunya. Huh, menyebalkan sekali sih Kyuhyun. Maunya apa coba? Gara-gara bersama dia terus pun, aku tidak punya pacar. Iya sih, aku suka sama dia. Tapi kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, apa salahnya aku mencoba melupakannya dengan berpacaran sama orang lain? Aku benar 'kan?

"Ayo ke kelas," ajaknya menarik tanganku. Aku pasrah. Dasar iblis ini!

.

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah. Hari ini hari minggu. Hei, waktunya bersantai 'kan? Ku lirik meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Ku ambil ponselku dan ku cek. Ternyata benar, ada pesan dari Kyuhyun. Segera saja aku membukanya. Heem.

.

_From : Kyuhyunnie_

_Ada yang mengajakku kencan. Menurutmu bagaimana?_

.

Eh? Ada yang mengajak Kyuhyun kencan? Dan Kyuhyun menanyakan padaku? Langsung ke _point_nya? Dia bodoh atau apa sih? Cih! Kenapa aku jadi mau nangis sih? Segera saja aku membalasnya.

.

_To : Kyuhyunnie_

_Terserahmu lah. Itukan urusanmu, bukan urusanku._

.

_From : Kyuhyunnie_

_Kenapa jadi galak. Sewot pula balesnya. Aku 'kan Cuma tanya_.

.

_To : Kyuhyunnie_

_Kamu bertanya sama orang yang salah._

.

_From : Kyuhyunnie_

_Hei, Lee Sungmin, kamu kenapa, eoh?_

.

_To : Kyuhyunnie_

_Lupakan. Aku ada kencan dengan Jungmo._

.

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Aku menangis. Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia bertanya begitu. Jadi _gossip_ yang selama ini aku dengar di sekolah benar? Kyuhyun melarangku menerima Jungmo _sunbae_, tapi dia malah akan berkencan dengan _sunbae_ lain. Huh, menyebalkan.

"Hiks…" satu isakan lolos begitu saja. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Memangnya dia tidak mengerti apa kalau aku menyukainya?

"Hiks…hiks…"

Drrtt…Drrtt…

Seketika ponselku berdering. Ku lihat sebentar, dan ternyata _ID_ Kyuhyunlah yang terlihat. Aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Pokoknya tidak mau. Hikss…

"Aahh, kenapa berisik sekali? Hiks…kau jahat Kyu, kau jahat…hiks…"

Drrtt…Drrtt…

_From : Kyuhyunnie_

_ANGKAT TELPONNYA!_

.

.

Drrtt…Drrtt…

"_Yeoboseyo_…"

'Bukakan pintu rumahmu untukku,"

"_MWO_?"

'Cepat Minnie. Aku kedinginan.' Plip. Secepat kilat aku melesat ke lantai bawah. Menghapus air mataku sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

'Cklek'

"Lama," ucapnya. Aku hanya menatapnya diam. Kemudian menyingkirkan sedikit tubuhku mempersilahkannya masuk. "Mana Jungmo?"

Ah? Aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. "Mana Jungmo?"

Dengan cepat aku membalas. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Lee Sungmin…"

"Bukankah kau juga ingin kencan? Sana kencan?! Aku juga ingin bersiap."

"Jangan pergi dengannya," ucapnya mutlak. Aku diam. Apa haknya melarangku? "Heh, Minnie, dengar tidak?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Dengarkan aku…"

"AKU BILANG BUKAN URUSANMU!" aku berteriak padanya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan merah, lalu mencengkram kedua bahuku. Membalasku.

"BODOH! AKU PEDULI PADAMU! KAU TIDAK MENGENAL JUNGMO! DIA ITU _PLAYBOY_! KU BILANG JANGAN PERGI YA JANGAN PERGI!" teriaknya padaku. Aku jatuh terduduk. Kedua tanganku menutupi kedua tanganku. Kyuhyun memelukku dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya kau mengerti, aku peduli padamu, Minnie."

"Hiks…hiks…kau membentakku…"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau dengar. Aku bilang 'kan aku peduli padamu. Jungmo itu bukan _namja_ baik. Jadi dengarkan aku, _ne_?"

"Hiks…hiks…" aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Kyuhyun mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku berlebihan. Tapi…aku tidak mau Kyuhyun kencan dengan entah siapa itu. Kenapa…bukan denganku saja?

Aku melepas pelukannya. Mengusap wajahku yang penuh air mata. "Sudahlah. Nanti kau telat menemui teman kencanmu," kataku mendorong tubuhnya yang masih setengah memelukku. Namun, Kyuhyun menarikku lagi. "Aku akan di sini, tidak kemana-mana, Minnie."

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah,"

"Terserahmu. Aku sudah bilang tidak,"

"Kyuhyun…kau harus pergi,"

"Diam atau ku cium!"

"…"

"Nah anak baik. Tapi…aku akan tetap menciummu~"

"Ap—mmpph!" Hah. Dia benar-benar menciumku. Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Eummhh~ Kyu~" lenguhku saat intensitas ciumannya meningkat. Bolehkah seperti ini? Ini salah. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintainya. Begini pun tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa.

Aku mencengkram kuat kausnya. Menumpahkan semua perasaanku. Kepadanya…Kyuhyun.

.

.

Senin pagi kembali datang. Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah kami. Tangan Kyuhyun merangkulku. Aku? Hanya diam menerimanya. Hei, memang aku bisa apa? Dia teruuuuusssss saja mengoceh tentang _game_nya yang hampir tamat. Tetapi pikiranku melayang ke kejadian tadi malam. Kenapa Kyuhyun…harus meminta pendapatku soal kencan itu?

Aku harus bertanya.

"Kyu…?" panggilku pelan. Ia menoleh sedikit lalu mengecup pipiku. Ish! Kebiasaan.

"Apa?" balasnya sambil terus merangkulku –lebih tepatnya menyeretku ke sekolah.

Aku menghela napas sebentar, kemudian bertanya. "Kenapa…semalam kau harus meminta pendapatku soal kencanmu itu?"

'Tap'

Ia berhenti. Reflex karena aku berada di dalam rangkulannya pun ikut berhenti. Kyuhyun melirikku lalu menggigit telinga sekilas. "Ya! Ish, itukan sakit~" seruku mengerucutkan bibirku. Eh tunggu. Aku tadi ngapain? _Pout—ing_?

'Cup'

Benar 'kan? Satu ciuman hilang lagi?

Aku memilih mendecih, lalu melepas rangkulannya. Menatapnya kesal kemudian kembali bertanya. "Ya, _evil_! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tidak penting…"

"Apanya yang tidak penting? Tentu saja penting!" balasku sewot. Habis, aku 'kan penasaran kenapa dia harus bertanya padaku. Memang sih, aku juga pernah bertanya soal Jungmo _sunbae_ itu. Tapi, aku melakukannya juga karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Jungmo _sunbae_ menyatakan cinta padaku.

"Heh, sudah ayo cepat jalan. Kau tidak ingin telat 'kan, kelinci jeleek?" ajaknya seraya mengejekku. Hah, dasar _evil_ menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak jelek, _evil_ bodoh!"

"Kau jelek, kau juga bodoh, Lee Sungminnie…"

"Ya! Aku tidak—"

'Cup'

"Bicara lagi aku akan memperkosamu di sini, wahai _namja_ jejadian~!"

"YAAAA! MATI KAU CHOOOO~~~!" seruku mengejarnya yang berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" aku berhenti mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada _namja_ Cho menyebalkan di sampingku ini setelah mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Eh? Victoria—_sunbae_?

"Ah, _sunbae_, ada apa?" balas Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melirikku. Aku yang menyadari tatapan itu berniat melenggang pergi, namun tangan Kyuhyun mencegahku.

Victoria _sunbae_ memperhatikan kami, lalu mulai menyampaikan maksudnya. "Em…aku hanya ingin menanyakan jawaban soal yang aku tanyakan padaku. Soal…kencan?"

Hah? Jadi Victoria _sunbae_ yang mengajak Kyuhyun kencan? Ish, males banget deh. Mau pergi juga Kyuhyun malah menggenggam tanganku erat banget. Hah…pasrah deh dengernya.

"Ah, soal itu. Maaf _sunbae_, aku tidak bisa. Lagipula…aku sudah menyukai seseorang," ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat napasku tertahan. Aku tidak mau melihat _namja_ jelek iblis menyebalkan yang suka menciumku itu. Tapi bisa ku lihat Victoria _sunbae_ tersenyum sambil melihatku.

"Begitu yah. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, semoga sukses!" ujar Victoria sunbae sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas. Seolah mendukung Kyuhyun. Hei, aku kok aneh ya sama dia? Ckckck, terserahlah.

Saat aku masih berkutik dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun menarikku ke dalam sekolah. "Ayo cepat jalaaaan," dan dengan hati yang seakan teriris pisau, aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya yang besar.

.

.

Pikiranku terus melayang pada perkataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Siapa sih yang Kyuhyun suka? Aish, memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku sakit.

Iya iya. Aku tahu, mereka semua menganggap kami ini _kiss friend_. Karena kami sering berciuman padahal status kami hanya teman, sahabat. Tidak ada kata suka, bahkan juga sebenarnya tidak ada kata, 'Kita teman ya?'. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Rasa sukaku pada Kyuhyun membuat aku buta. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Aku tahu itu. Tapi sejujurnya, aku senang berada di dekatnya. Mau berapa kali pun dia menciumku, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku ada di sampingnya. Itu saja.

Dan sekarang, aku juga tidak bisa melarang dia untuk menyukai orang lain. Sebenarnya dari awal, aku memang tidak ada hak untuk melarangnya apapun. Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku hanya temannya. Teman ciuman lah. Ha ha, miris sekali sih.

"Ming?" bahkan sekarang aku berkhayal mendengar suaranya. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?

"Lee Sungmin?"

"Hemm…"

"Hei, Lee Sungminnie~ kau kenapa sih?" aish, kok makin nyata sih? Aku pun membuka mataku, mengangkat kepalaku dari atas meja dan terkaget saat melihat ada sosok di sampingku.

"Hah? Kyuhyun?" seruku. Jadi beneran suara dia ya?

"Iya aku, kenapa sih? Aneh banget daritadi pagi," balasnya. Aku tak membalas. Aku bergeming. Hah, pikiranku kacau tahu gara-gara kau, Kyuhyun jeleeeek.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawabanku. Kyuhyun merangkulku sambil terus menggumamkan namaku. "Lee Sungmin Minimi Minnie Ming, _hello_~~~? Ngga jawab juga aku cium nih?!"

"Ish! Apaan sih! Dikit-dikit cium, dikit-dikit cium. Sadar dong! Mereka tuh udah salah ngartiin hubungan kita! Ntar orang yang kamu suka juga salah ngira lagi. Jangan cium-cium terus, Kyuuu? Ngga malu apa?"

Alisnya bertaut mendengar perkataanku. Aku tahu pasti dia merasa aneh. "Kau cemburu yah?" celetuknya membuatku tersedak akan ludahku sendiri.

Aku meringis, sedih sih ya ketahuan. Namun buru-buru aku membalasnya. "Aku? Cemburu? Sama kau? Yang bener aja, Cho Kyuhyun jelek iblis menyebalkan nan mesuuuum~ Engga mungkin lah!" sanggahku menahan air mata yang hampir keluar.

Ku dengar ia menghela napas. Kemudian menunduk. Dan berucap pelan. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja soal tadi pagi. Lebih baik kita makan, yuk? Jam istirahat hampir selesai, nih!" ucapnya lalu menarikku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Huh, selalu memaksa. Dasar!

"Iya iya. Hei, pelan-pelan jalannya, Cho!"

"Bawel kau, Lee Sungmin kelinci jelek!"

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang aku ngga jelek, Cho! Kau tuh yang jelek!"

"Diam atau aku perkosa?!"

"Ish! Dasar evil bodoh, jelek, menyebalkan, mesum dan suka mengancam. Wek!" balasku melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkannya yang menghela napas.

'Bodoh.'

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang _club music_. Hari ini Kyuhyun ada ekskul _music_, jadi aku harus menunggunya untuk pulang. Itu yang selalu kami lakukan. Memaksa satu sama lain untuk saling menunggu. Tapi karena terlalu lama menunggu makhluk jelek itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Terlihat dari jauh, sepertinya sudah sepi. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun belum keluar juga? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sudah tidak ada siswa maupun siswi di sini. Tapi masih ada beberapa suara yang saling menyahut. Pasti itu Kyuhyun dan temannya. Tapi tunggu du-lu.

"Aku menyukaimu, _oppa_…" lututku melemas. Aku bersandar di tembok di samping pintu. Mendengarnya perlahan.

Setelahnya, bisa ku dengar suara Kyuhyun menyahuti. "Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau juga menyukaiku ya…"

Cukup sudah. Rasanya pernyataan itu seakan bilang bahwa _yeoja_ itu memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun rasakan 'kan?

"Tapi ya…aku juga…"

Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi, sudah cukup! Hatiku sakit sekali. Hiks, kau jahat Kyu. Kau jahat sekali.

'Praaang'

Aku tidak peduli pada tong sampah yang ku buat jatuh berbeda dari bentuknya. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Menahan rasa perih yang melanda hatiku ini. Perasaanku memang hanya sepihak. Sakit sekali rasanya. Tapi aku juga ingin, hanya karena masalah ini persahabatanku dengan Kyuhyun jadi hancur. Aku mohon jangan, ya Tuhan. Jangan sampai…

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan di halaman sekolah. Berusaha menahan jeritan yang ingin aku teriakkan. Sayup-sayup ku dengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku tidak peduli. Sakit sekali.

"Ming! Hei! Lee Sungmin! Aish!" langkahku terhenti ketika tanganku berhasil di cekal oleh orang itu. Kyuhyun, pasti itu dia!

"Ming, kau kenapa sih?" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. Aku menunduk namun tangannya memaksaku untuk melihatnya. Kyuhyun menghapus air mataku. Tapi apa daya, air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa di suruh.

"Ming…"

"Selamat ya, aku bahagia sekali, hehe…" alisnya bertaut. Kenapa? Apa aku salah mengatakan sesuatu?

"Selamat karena akhirnya kau bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang kau sukai…"

"Hah? Pacaran? Orang yang ku sukai? Hahaha."

Eh? Kenapa Kyuhyun tertawa? Ini 'kan tidak lucu. Hiks, jahat sekali.

"Ming…"

"Oleh karena itu…aku…" mungkin ini permintaan bodoh. Tapi aku ingin berciuman dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali. "…aku ingin…berciuman denganmu untuk yang terakhir kali…"

"…hiks, bolehkan?" lanjutku. Hei, kenapa raut wajah Kyuhyun masih seakan tidak mengerti maksudku? Masa bodoh soal itu. Segera saja aku menciumnya. Melumat bibirnya semauku. Biar saja. ini yang terakhir kalinya karena setelah ini…Kyuhyun akan lebih sering berciuman dengan kekasihnya.

Dan aku…hanya akan menjadi temannya. Tanpa gelar itu lagi. Hanya _friend_. _Not as a kiss friend_, 'kan?

"Eumh~" lenguhku karena perbuatanku sendiri. Aku merasa Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dengan ciuman ini. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku membuatnya membalas ciumanku. Dan _bingo_! Kyuhyun membalasku.

"Eungh~ Eumnhh~!"

Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan melawan takdirmu lagi. Aku janji! Setelah ini…aku akan berusaha untuk menyukai seorang _yeoja_. Sama seperti Kyuhyun…menyukai _yeoja_ itu. Aku…janji. Hiks…aku…janji akan melupakan Kyuhyun sebagai cinta pertamaku.

'Sret'

Kyuhyun melepas ciumanku dan menatap mataku. Aku menunduk namun berusaha tersenyum. Dan mulai membuka suara. "S-setelah ini kau tidak boleh menciumku lagi—yammph!"

S-sial! Kenapa kau malah menciumku lagi, _eoh_?

Aku membiarkan Kyuhyun menguasai bibirku. Biarkan sekali ini saja. Ku mohon.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya dengan tangannya yang mendorong tengkuk dan pinggangku mendekat kearahnya. Ku remas-remas rambutnya menumpahkan semua rasa yang tercipta pada ciuman ini. Rasanya…benar-benar berbeda.

Seperti ada rasa kesal dan takut kehilangan di sini.

"A-aannh!" aku meringis saat merasa ia menggigit bibirku. Remasan tanganku semakin kuat. Tuhan, aku mohon jangan sampai ini berhenti begitu saja. Aku mohon.

"Ah!" ciuman kami terlepas begitu saja karena Kyuhyun menyudahinya. Aku menunduk. Aku tidak berani melihatnya. Tapi…suaranya seakan menyuruhku untuk menatapnya.

"Ming, dengarkan aku…"

"Kyu, jangan begini. Nanti pacarmu…"

"…sstt…dengarkan aku dulu. Kau salah paham, hei!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Namun kemudian Kyuhyun tertawa menatapku. "Hahaha lucu sekali. Makanya kalau nguping itu sampai habis, Minimi _chagiiii_~"

"_M-mwo? C-chagi_?"

"Hm, dengar ya! Tadi itu Seohyun, dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Dan soal kenapa aku bilang 'ternyata kau juga menyukaiku' itu karena, sebelumnya, teman dekatnya mengatakan hal yang sama. Makanya aku bilang seperti itu. Dan setelahnya aku bilang kalau aku menyukai orang lain. Tapi mungkin kau sudah menjatuhkan tong sampah di depan ruang club itu. Hah, dasar kau!" jelas Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku terdiam. Jadi…yang dia suka itu siapa?

"J-jadi? Yang kau…suka itu…siapa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, lalu membingkai wajahku.

"Kau mau tahu? Mau tahu banget atau mau tahu aja?" ejeknya. Aku mendengus. Ish, menyebalkan!

"Hei?" sapanya lagi. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku kesal. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan bilang padamu. Janji ya untuk mendengarkannya. Aku hanya akan bilang sekali. Titik! _Okay_?"

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Dia _namja_. Temanku. Cantik ups manis sih. Imut juga, dan aku sering menciumnya, karena dia sering sekali cemberut membuatku ingin menciumnya. Dan hari ini, aku membuatnya menangis. Lalu dia meminta untuk berciuman denganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena ia bilang nantinya aku akan lebih sering berciuman dengan pacarku. Yah, padahal dia salah paham sih…"

Aku terdiam. Kok…ciri-cirinya…mirip sama aku sih?

"…sudah gitu ya. Sekarang dia diam kayak orang bodoh. Dia memang bodoh sih. Teman-teman memberikan julukan pada kami. Yah, _He's my kiss friend_. Tapi…sampai sekarang dia masih bengong tuh. Ngga ngerespon aku sedikit pun. Padahal tadi dia menyebalkan karena tiba-tiba salah paham sama misi ngupingnya yang ngga _clear_ itu. Dasar ya di—"

'Cup'

Aku mengecupnya. Lalu menunduk malu. Aku tidak menyangka…kalau orang itu…aku.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun. Ia tengah tersenyum. Lalu aku merasakan pelukannya di pinggangku mengerat. Bodoh, aku memang bodoh. Aku tahu itu. Aku bodoh.

Lalu satu tangannya mengangkat dagunya untuk bisa memperlihatkan mataku agar menatapnya. Wajahku memerah. Sungguh, aku malu sekali. Aku benar-benar orang bodoh di sini.

"Dan sekarang dia tengah merona. Cantik sekali, ups. Manis maksudku,"

"Kyu…"

"Haha dan barusan dia memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang merajuk,"

"Kyuhyun…"

"Lagi. Dia memanggilku lagi, loh~"

"Kyuhyunnie!"

"Ohya, dia memanggilku dengan panggilan manja. Manis sekali dan aku suka!"

"Cho Kyuhyun berhenti menggodaku!"

"Ups, sekarang dia ngambek. Nge-_pouting_ lagi, mau cium dia ah! Cup!"

'Blush'

"Nah 'kan! Wajahnya makin merah sekarang!"

"Kyuhyunnie kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku bilang 'kan jangan menciumku lagi!" kataku kesal. Aku memukul belakang kepalanya. Ia meringis.

Lalu berucap lagi. "Ouch! Dia jahat sekali. Masa dia memukul belakang kepalaku. Bagaimana kalau aku lupa ingatan lalu melupakannya, ya?"

"Ya! J-jangan!" seruku lalu memeluknya. Ia terkekeh. Ish, benar-benar iblis ya Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Aku merasakan usapan lembut di kepalaku. Aku senang sekali mengetahui fakta ini. Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya. Dan aku juga bisa merasakan, berulang-ulang kali Kyuhyun mengecupi pucuk kepalaku.

Aku…sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Hei," Kyuhyun memanggilku. Melepas pelukanku untuk menatapnya. Ia menatapku serius. Aku seakan terperosok masuk ke dalam matanya. "Dengar aku ya…"

"…mulai sekarang, oh bukan. Sebelumnya, ciuman tadi itu bukan ciuman terakhir 'kan?" aish! Wajahku memerah. Sungmin _baboooo_~! Namun mengabaikan itu, aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menatapnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, setiap hari aku boleh menciummu, 'kan? Bukan sebagai _kiss friend_ lagi. Tapi sebagai _sweetheart_, okay? Dan sekarang…aku mau menciummu! Sepuasnya!"

"Eh? Kyu…tap—mmphh!"

Dan ya, biarkan saja Kyuhyun menguasai bibirku ini. Mau bagaimana lagi 'kan?

.

.

"Eungh~ Eummh! K-kyunnie~" lenguhku saat merasa ciumannya merambat ke leherku. Oh ayolah Kyuhyun, ini 'kan masih di halaman sekolah? Mau sampai kapan ia menciumku di sini?

"K-kyuuu~" rengekku berusaha melepaskan ciumannya. Ia berhenti, lalu menatapku. Tapi karena jarak kami yang terlalu dekat, membuat aku harus menahan dadanya yang hampir menempel dengan dadaku menggunakan kedua tanganku.

"_Wae_? Kau pacarku 'kan sekarang?" tanyanya. Aku menunduk lalu kembali menatapnya. Kemudian menjawab, "I-iya sih. T-tapi 'kan ngga perlu segitunya. I-ini masih di sekolah."

"Yang peduli soal itu, siapa?"

"Kyu!" aku memukul dadanya pelan.

Dan ah! Ia semakin membawaku mendekat. Memiringkan kepalanya lagi, dan berucap sebelum menciumku –lagi. "Siapa peduli soal tempat, yang penting, mari kita sudahi gelar '_kiss friend'_ kita, Minimi _chagi_~"

Detik berikutnya pun suara di antara kami teredam dalam sebuah ciuman yang saling mendominasi. Ciuman panjang yang Kyuhyun ciptakan di antara aku dan dia. Tuhan, apa sekarang aku masih bersalah? Ku harap tidak. Karena sekarang, statusku adalah kekasihnya, 'kan?

Aku suka ini. "Eumhh~ Kyuuh~" dan akan selalu menyukainya.

Biarlah langit senja menjadi saksi bisu ciuman panjang ini. Ciuman hangat Kyuhyunku yang membuat kepala kami ikut bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mengikuti irama yang tercipta antara bertemunya dua bibir ini.

Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Maka lakukanlah terus selagi kau bisa, _Nae_ Kyuhyunnie.

Hem, _I_ _love you my Kiss Friend_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Note**_ : Baaaaah, selesai juga! Udah berapa lama gue kagak nulis? Wakakak.

Yasudahlah, _fic_ ini gue persembahkan buat **Sarah Melati Putri** yang seinget gue pernah minta ff ke gue.

Nc kali ya waktu itu mintanya? Entahlah. Dan juga buat **Siti Aisyah** yang nagihin Kyumin _fic_ terus ke gue!

Dan juga udah 2 kali transferrin _mood_ ke gue LOL XD. Nih, ikan amis, gue kasih Cuma-Cuma ke elo. Mane bayarannya? Wkwkwk

Semoga suka, ye, kalian berdua! Jangan lupa komen!

Daaaaaaaaaan~ selamat hari Kyumin! Sumpah telat banget gue! Padahal niatnya mau gue _post_ pas Kyumin _day_! Tapi udah lewat 3 bulan, ye? Abis gue sibuk pkl, sih! Wkwk entahlah bagus apa kagak.

Dan buat yang baca, mohon _review_nya, ya! Nerima kritikan, karena gue butuh banget. Soalnya udah lama banget gue kagak nulis lagi. Di tunggu ya _readerdeul_ yang keceh-keceh :***

Okay, salam manis buat yang baca. Salam cinta yang buat yang bikin _fic_ ini /loh/

Salam cintah,

_Muach muach muach :***_

_**With Big Love,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
